Obsession
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: A new obsession has taken the muggle world by storm, and it looks like it's leaking over into the Wizarding world too! TN/DG One-Shot atm.


**Author's Note: Hey there everybody. This is just a short little piece about something that randomly popped into my head from the prompts I was given. I find it cute, I hope you all do too.**

 **DADA**

 **Task 1: Write about a minor issue in a relationship. A difference of opinions, or a minor fight, for example. It cannot be a major problem like cheating and the problem must be fixed by the end of the story. (Extra Prompts: (emotion) worried, (colour) white)**

 **Pirate Battles**

 **Theo/Daphne**

 **Pokémon Go Challenge**

 **Squirtle**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise**

* * *

Obsession

"Oh my Merlin, Theo, you are not going out again!"

Theodore Nott paused in the doorway of their house. One hand on the door handle he looked up sheepishly at his girlfriend and attempted a charming smile. He looked like a small child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I was just going to the shops," he tried.

"Do you think I'm stupid, Theodore Nott. It's 5pm on a Sunday, there isn't a shop within 5 miles that is open, and don't think I can't see that stupid Muggle contraption in your pocket!"

"Hey, you have one too!" he protested, moving away from the door slightly.

"Yes, but I use it for emergencies," she stressed.

"Amazon is not an emergency," Theo deadpanned in return, "and it's in your hand now. It isn't an emergency now is it?"

Daphne automatically went to hide the iPhone in its sparkly pink case behind her back, but realised the movement was futile. He'd already seen it. "Those muggle postmen are a lot faster than owl mail will ever be and it also helps us blend in if we get actual mail."

"So does this!" Theo insisted, pulling the white iPhone from his pocket and shaking it at her. His frustration rising as he could see the battery already depleting itself.

"Running around town catching imaginary animals with a bunch of children does not help up blend in Theo, if anything it makes us stick out."

Theo gasped and drew back, as if Daphne had physically slapped him. "You of all people should know that just because we can't see these things doesn't mean they aren't there. They are a diverse and interesting race of misunderstood monsters that need careful examination! I, and my special team, are working all hours to," he coughed slightly, "catch 'em all."

"Okay, now I'm really starting to worry about you."

"You just don't understand them; you have never played the game. If you just took the time to-"

"No."

"-maybe start an account of your own. I mean it could be something fun that we did together-"

"I have better things to do with my time."

"-I think it would bring us a lot closer, and it encourages exercise and sociability. I've made lots of muggle friends!"

"Theo, if you think I'm joining you running around town after thin air, then you don't know me at all."

"Okay, one last proposition." Theo edged closer and loaded the game onto his screen. Daphne glanced at the little avatar and back at her boyfriend, scoffing.

"One, he doesn't even look like you. Two, N0ttGr4ss? I am both offended by the spelling and the fact that you have already dragged me into this!"

"But look, look at the Squirtle," Theo whispered, ignoring the jibe as he clicked on the tiny water-type Pokémon. "Isn't he cute?" Daphne, a sucker for adorable things, attempted to be indifferent to the collection of pixels he was showing her, but Theo could see her melting. "I know you like him."

"So what?"

"You could have your own?" he offered smiling encouragingly at her. She raised one, perfect eyebrow at him, twisting her mouth. "Okay, okay. For every new Pokémon you find, I'll transfigure you a cuddly toy version?"

He held his breath, knowing of the extensive collection of stuffed animals that took up one of their spare rooms. This was his ace. If he could convince Daphne to play the game too, he could spend all day out of the house and never get wrong again. "Do we have a deal?"

In a flurry of action, Daphne threw her phone at him and spun on her heel heading for the stairs. "You download the app; I'll get my coat!"

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
